Seraphim Temptation
by KittieKat666
Summary: Shes as beautiful as an angel. A temptation to his kind... new blood.. new families? will everything come together in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters n such!

Prologue:

The lake shimmered in the moonlight while the wind creating a ripple effect across the lake that she stood over. "Oooo such a pretty flower," Serenity whispered. Her hand reaching out to grasp it, "Ouch!" Serenity yelped, "That didn't feel so good." Looking down at her hands that were lightly bleeding from the puncture marks, she stood up to walk to the lake. Taking a quick glance behind her she bent over to dip her hands into the lake to wash the blood off, tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. "I will not be a crybaby like meanie Rei says I am." she thought with a whimper.

While sliding her hands into the water, pulling the thorns out, Serenity took one look at herself. The white hair glistening in the reflection, her childlike ethereal face, and her pink little lips with a pout on em. She looked like a child-like goddess. "Hmph," Serenity grunted, "I'm a big girl now, no more tears," She had said aloud. "Well now from over here, you look like your a little kid." the newcomer told her. Serenity glanced up to see the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. He was even prettier than her papa. His blackish blue locks all messy on his head and his bold facial features. With a grunt she stood up, brushing her white dress with her hands, leaving trails of blood on them. The healing was taking longer than usual, she was still too young to be in tune with herself.

"Well your a little kid too, so there!" Serenity stuck her tongue out blowing a raspberry at this newcomer. "Pfft, I'm 10 years old and how old are you smartypants?" He asked. "Well, Im 4 1/2 years old, almost 5." Sere puffed out, face all red with anger. "What are you doing so far away from your parents, shouldn't you be watched?" "Well the thing is, I snuck away." She let a huge sigh out,"I'm tired of everyone hovering over me, I have no fun time," Sere pouted. Darien could'nt help but laugh at her little pout. "Well, I won't tell anyone that your here if you don't tell anyone that I'm hiding here as well, deal?" Serenity looked at his hand that he held out, than surprised him by jumping into his arms and giving him a huge hug accidentally getting the blood on his shirt. "I'm Serenity, what's your name?"

"Hmm, My name is Darien, and let me see your hands, your bleeding everywhere." While he said this he grasped her hands gently,making Sere whimper. "It hurts really bad," Serenity whispered out. Darien grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and ripped it off, wrapping it around her hand as gently as he could, but enough to put pressure on the wounds. "The flower that you grabbed is a rose, they have thorns for a self protection." "Beautiful but deadly Serenity." Darien stated. They were both very smart for their ages. Both races grew at a rapid pace, bodies aging slowly, but minds gaining knowledge fast.

"I'm sorry about your shirt." Serenity managed to say. "It's all right, your my new secret hideout buddy." He stated outrightly. With a huge smile plastered to her face, Serenity turned to give Darien a huge bear hug only to spin off and run away from him. "Bye Darien, I will see you tomorrow night, gotta go before I get into trouble!" Darien just stared at her bewildered. "That girl is weird," he whispered to himself.

"Darien, where are you?" His father yelled out into the night. His voice reverberating through the forest. His fathers voice causing him to jump. He didn't want his father to find out about this meeting place, he took off smearing dirt across his clothes. "Where were you hiding?" You know you have to be careful in this forest, there are "things" that wouldn't hesitate to hurt you my dear boy," Adrian said with his eyes dark in anger. "I'm sorry papa, I was chasing a deer and slipped and fell down this hill, that's how I got mud all over my clothes sir." Hearing his son had fallen down a hill and not to his doom, he looked over him, gave him a quick hug and they headed off back to their home. The howling coming closer...

The midnight meetings continued for the next few years with Serenity and Darien. They had known each other for over 6 years now. "Darien, I'm sleepy and I don't feel good." Serenity let out in a whisper. "It's okay Sere, go ahead and take a nap or something, I'll be here to watch over you." Darien let her know. Serenity crawled towards him and laid her head in his lap. She let the normal warmth he had engulf her completely. It was merely seconds later that he heard the tell-tale signs of her snoring gently. "Sere, someday when we are older I'm going to make you mine, your my best friend, your my everything, when my day was bad, your my shining light." He whispered quietly while brushing her bangs away from her head noticing there was a mark hidden by her bangs. Leaning down he gives her forehead a little kiss before relaxing against the tree trunk. It was true they were both still very young, but Darien was drawn to her. He wasn't sure how he would explain to his angel what he was, but he hoped in the end should would understand.

Unbeknownst to them eyes peering through the bushes were quietly watching the two sleep and cuddle up under the stars. "I told you!." the voice rang out quietly across the breeze. "I knew my daughter was in love, I seen the ties that bind her heart and soul." "Hmphh and you didn't believe me." Selene said. "Well it's not like I follow her around 24/7 my queen, and I'm not allowed to alter things as you know its forbidden." "You know your husband will be displeased over this hidden bit of information we have kept from the two?" Trista whispered back to her queen. It was true her husband Sol would be mad that this was kept from him, not to mention Darien was not like the rest of her clan. "You know this is only going to get worse before it gets better mistress?" Trista had maintained her calm demeanor while watching her sweet niece lay with this whatever he was, she did not want him near her. "Shhh Trista, hes searching around, I can tell this is time for us to leave." Selene was always going to be on Serenity's side when it came to love.

Later that night...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters n such!

Thank you to all those reviewed.! I appreciate it!

Fast Forward to 12 years later :Serenity is now 16 and Darien is now 21

Time had simply just passed while the two slept pressed up against an old oak, nothing but peace always set between the two of them. Dariens' eyes slowly began to open up, acutely aware of the howling that was heard in the distance. "Hmm, I need to get Sere out of here and myself far from this area before father pops up." he thought to hisself. Dariens' fingertips caressed down Serenity's face lightly drawing her from her deep sleep. An unlady like grunt came out loud as she made sure whoever was waking her up knew her displeasure in the fact. "Silly Serenity, It's time to wake up before our families collide in our private haven." Darien whispered into ear. Serenity shivered as Darien moved away from her, the cold always drew in when he moved away from her. Unlike everyone in her so called "family" or covenant ran cold other than true family members. She would definetely hear it this time from her "watchers" given they were only 3 years older than her, but they were skilled and trained in different artforms of fighting where she was not.

The howling was nearing dangerously close now, maybe only a mile away, if they both did not move now they would most likely be caught. With the quickest movement Darien could never seem to catch, Serenity had Darien trapped in a tight hug. Like always though, he had caught her in his arms, spun her around while taking a deep whiff of her scent. This scent would always be somewhere engraved into his memory, even if it was trapped subconciously. Sere let out a loud giggle from where Darien's nose had pushed her hair to her neck and tickled her. "Stop, stop, uncle, uncle," Serenity huffed out. All he did was let out a hearty chuckle, "Be swift and hurry back home lil one." Turning her back she set out home in a slow pace, no reason to get back right away not to mention she had to get the earthy smell back on herself.

Serenity was walking at a snails pace after she figured she had gotten herself far away enough from her and Darien's secret spot. The spot held all memories that meant the most to her, even after 12 years this spot was her favorite. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't even notice the wolf scent that was creeping all around her, closing in on the kill. She was so giddy from her visit with Darien. A rustling in the bushes had Serenity turning back and forth.

"What was that noise?" Serenity thought to herself. "Okay, okay ditz your just hearing things again." She chuckled to herself. "Grrrrr!" was heard from the bushes in an unknown direction. That noise had her stopped in her tracks. "I'm hearing things, I already know it. Maybe my stomach is just letting me know I'm hungry. Yeah that's right. I'm just hungry." Serenity was now talking outloud. At least that's what she thought all the noises from the brush were.

That was until Serenity seen a nose start to poke out from the bushes with glistening teeth below it. "Eeek." a squeal escaped her mouth. The wolf than came forward out of hiding. "What are you doing trespassing into our lands, you leach?" it snapped at her. Serenity had heard the stories about the wolves who lived in this forest and that you needed to avoid them at all costs if you were alone. Bam, here she was the princess of her people, alone, walking through her territory. "I, uh, d-d-d-d." She tried to stutter out. "Well spit it out you digusting trash." it spat back at her, circling her. She felt like she was the soon to become prey of this creature before her, but it made her angry that it was calling her trash.

"Excuse me, Who do you think you are calling digusting trash, you smelly ass wolf. I think I smelled you a mile away before you creeped up on me." She screamed back at the animal. The lips quivered and twirked up in a snarl. "You best recognize your place here in our lands, trash." It's spit flew out and getting all over her dress everytime it seemed to talk. "Can you speak a sentence without your mouth drooling everywhere, talk about digusting, look at your nasty self." She bit back.

This seemed to be the final resolve of the wolf because it lunged forward right at her thigh trying to bite down. He was going to kill her if he could get ahold of her. Serenity squealed and danced around the wolf to avoid getting bitten anywhere on her body. The twists and turns of her body were so fluent, but yet at the same time so unnatural. He was quickening up speed and trying to memorize her movements, she could tell. "Oh, if only I had listened to the girls when they were trying to train me hand to hand combat moves." She let a huge sigh and ducking down gracefully to the ground and springing back up to try to get to the bottom of a tree branch. The branch would be safe until she could think of something else.

"Victory." she mouthed while landing on the small branch, but if she had thought about it the night before when it had rained than she would have remembered the branch would be slick with rain. Her foot slipped on the branch as it skidded across with her flailing her arms around wildly. The wolf was waiting patiently below with a grin upon his face it could seem as if he expected this from her.

"AHHHHHHH!" Serenity screamed as she was falling. She closed her eyes bracing for impact, she knew this would be the end. "Omhphhhh," she flew to the ground hitting her backside hard. It was in that moment that she hit the ground the wolf went ahead and lunged for her leg, biting down as hard as possible with blood spurting up around his teeth. Serenity cried out in shock with tears running down her face. She didn't know what to do other than to pound on his head furiously. "Why me?" What did I do?" She sobbed out while the wolve's grip didn't seem to loosen up whatsoever.

It seemed like minutes had passed by and the male wolf didn't seem like he was going to loosen his grip up in the least bit. It was when Serenity was sure she would pass out from the pain and blood loss that a blur of black blur came rushing out of the brush than snapped onto the gray wolf in front of her and latched on. The black wolf was huge compared to the one that she just went up against. "I'm sure I am going to die here in this forest, never telling anyone that I love them again, never seeing Darien again." Serenity thought than sobbed outloud. The gray wolf seemed to recognize the black wolf towering over him, than dropped onto his back rolling around showing the black he had his allegiance. The black wolf signaled for the gray with his head pointing back through the brush to go with a nod. Serenity sighed since the gray wolf seemed to run off, but that was held short because here came the black wolf scurrying up to her.

Serenity tried to scoot back away from him, afraid for her life. "If I knew I was going to die today I would have never left Darien in the woods." her thinking was running away from her again. In the time she was off in her thoughts the black wolf was right in front of her staring at her. Serenity looked up and into piercing midnight blue eyes. His eyes remind me so much of Darien, I guess if my last thoughts are of anyone it's best if its him. The next thing that happene surprised Serenity the black wolf nuzzled up to her face with it's muzzle. The fur felt like silk, this was distracting Serenity from all the pain she felt in her leg from the bite. She shakily lifted her hand up towards his fur afraid he might lash out and her be bitten again. The wolf did not even move just stayed stone still, but his gaze was penetrating her thoughts and mind.

Serenity stuck her hands through his fur and stroked gently. It was pure heaven, petting this wolf. The wolf went to move away and Serenity couldn't help but feel this overwhelming sadness creep up and over herself. Oddly enough the wolf did not move away, but was currently licking at her wound on her leg. She had forgotten about the pain she felt until now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters :)

Royallovers1418- Thank you :)

TropicalRemix- yes he is, and no she is not :)

Jenbunny- Thank you :D

Arabella Violetta- Thank you again for the review :) your so nice and it makes me want to write more so I have more to post! Kunzite wasnt the grey wolf.. the other was just subordinate.

Little Miss- Thank you, I greatly appreciate your review! Im new at writing SM fanfiction. but Ive been reading them since last summer, when I found the site. Im addicted!

Pamela- Thank you for the review :)

I seen a few people give thanks personally to each person who reviewed and I thought that I would be kind enough to do it as well, so you as the reader knew that I do really appreciate you taking the time to read what I have written.

On with the story:

Serenity cried out as the wolf's tongue lapped at her wound. It was sure to get infected before her own body's natural healing ability would kick in. Darien in his wolf form could only be affectionate and try to make his mate feel better. Sure, Sere did not yet know that she was his mate, but he would tell her one day when there was no one in the way. He winced at her loud cries that his sensitive hearing applified. It was quite painful in fact.

As sudden as the crying was out, it had seemed to stop when Serenity felt the wolf shirking away from her. "Oh my, I'm so sorry please do not leave me. I didn't mean to hurt your ears, please come back to me?" Serenity asked in a mournful sob.

"Ahh, my sweet Serenity, your loving carefree ways that pull at my heart strings, make it so hard to resist." Darien thought to himself as he walked over to nuzzle his muzzle up against her arm. He could speak to her as the other wolf had done, but he was unsure how she would act. Twelve years was a long time to hide this secret from her. She was naive and so very innocent. Darien knew she was a vampire, the forbidden species, the so-called monsters that his tribe avoided. His Serenity was not vile, she was not the killing machine his father and the others had said her kind was. He just didn't know she was the princess of her kind. That would be a bit hard to digest when he would come to find out. "You seem so familiar." Serenity said as she stroked his fur absently sending shudders up his spine. She hadn't even been aware that the deep flesh wound on her leg had been healed by the wolf's saliva.

"Listen here Serenity if you don't give away where you are this moment, I'm going to burn your ass when I find out," Rei, her pryomatic guardian, called out. "Uh oh, you better go before they find you here with me. The welcoming committee won't be so fond to find you here with me." Serenity whispered out as she nuzzled her face into the fur on his neck as a goodbye. With a lick to the face and a yip as if he was saying goodbye, Darien ran into the underbrush just as her guardians appeared.

"Excuse me little miss brat, what did you think you were doing out here you idiot," Rei yelled. Serenity just looked up at Rei with her eyes ready to tear up. Here she was having a beautiful creature than Rei had to come and ruin it all. All the guardians could hear a soft sigh coming from her mouth. "What Rei, is really trying to say Serenity, is that you know your not allowed out here all by yourself. What if something had happened to you? What if we were to far away to save you from being hurt?" Serenity's blonde headed cousin said. "Oh, but Mina you know I hate to be cooped up in the mansion."

Serenity said with another heavy sigh. "Sere, regardless of the fact that you don't like being cooped up in the mansion, we control about 100 of the acres of land around the mansion in every which way. There is plenty of room for you to do your "roaming" on our property." The blue haired guardian named Ami stated factiously. "UGH, Mako, make them understand, P-Please." Serenity begged the woman with amazon features with her puppy dog eyes.

Makoto just let out a deep chuckle, "You know me better than anyone that I would have snuck off the property with you, just as Mina would've." Mina just blushed and kicked the dirt with her foot as she felt Rei's fiery gaze upon her. "But you didn't even bother to ask if we would go or anything. You ran off without protection Serenity. Now you know we are going to tell your mother about this." "My mom," Serenity screeched out than paled. She than began to let out an earpiercing wail. 'Smack' resonated through the forest as Serenity could feel a welt starting to grow on the back of her head.

Rei stood their staring right back at her princess with a triumphant smirk. At least until Serenity stood up and got into her face. "Say all you want Rei, but would you like me to tell the girls what you were doing a few days ago? Hmm? Hmm?" Serenity was yelling in her face with spit flying everywhere. Rei stared at her flabbergasted and blushed. "Y-y-you wouldn't," Rei sputtered. "What is Sere talking about?" Mina and Makoto asked a red-faced Rei. "Nothing if Rei shuts her fat mouth." Serenity said with a sly grin on her face. "It's nothing girls, absolutely nothing. I'm sorry Serenity for yelling at you." Rei said while rolling her eyes. She huffed her chest out and started to walk away, but not without a, "brat." "I heard that," Sere let out with a giggle. She had won the fight with Rei, without any fighting.

Flashback : A Few Days Ago:

Serenity could hear giggles slowly moving down the hall. They were quiet and very light, but she still heard them. 'Ugh' she groaned as she got out of bed. Looking at her alarm clock it read 10 p.m.. "Who the hell is up so early tonight?" she muttered while pulling her robe on. No one was hardly up until at the earliest 11:30. Serenity peaked out of her doorway looking both ways to see where the giggling had wandered off to. While looking at the end of the corridor she could see a tuft of raven hair with purplish tints turning the corner. 'Hmm, so its Rei that is up so early.'

She gracefully stepped out of her room, not even bothering to close the door. Her door creaked when it shut. Her father had purposely put her in the room with the door that made the most noise so everyone would hear if she tried to sneak out. They hadn't thought that she would just step out the four-story mansion's balcony to get outside if she wanted. 'Where is this girl going so fast.' Rei was weaving in and around the corridors as if a demon was on her heels. Serenity could only wonder what had her hauling ass out of the house.

Before Serenity had opened her eyes she had found herself in the garden along the northwest corner of their territory. 'What is Rei doing here?' She was peering around the tall oak that always gave her leverage when it rained, now it concealed her for different reasons. Serenity really didn't believe in spying, yeah right, okay she did. She was very nosey.

"My love, I did not believe you would come tonight, your late." the strange man with short blonde curls surrounding his face had said. "Oh, Jadeite you worry too much. I will always come for you. I would miss you to much to stay away for this long." Rei said with the sweetest voice Serenity had ever heard. 'Who was this man that had Rei acting all lovesick?' Serenity thought to herself. Rei was only ever nice to her when she was sick or she needed a shoulder to cry on. 'Pfft this man needs to come around more often!'

The man called Jadeite had wrapped his arms around Rei and was softly running his hands down Rei's back. Rei had shivered and embraced him back. "I have missed you so, Rei. Your touch. Your taste. Your smell. I am not sure I can handle being away from you for a week's worth of time." Jadeite said. Rei's only response to his words was to kiss her way up his neck, nipping and running her lips along his throat.

'Okay than, Rei is out here meeting some weird guy and not telling any of us?' 'I am so going to tell her she is busted out.' Right as Serenity had turned to leave she could see them locked in a passionate kiss. 'Oh that's so beautiful.' 'Sigh,' If only Darien would kiss me like that.' Serenity thought sadly.

3 hours later:

"Oh Rei, can I talk to you in private in my room?" "Sure Sere, I'll be right in there in just a sec." the fiery vampress stated. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Rei said nonchantly while staring around the room. She was bored and missed Jadeite. "So earlier before everyone's rising time I heard some noises and went to check them out," Serenity had stopped speaking to make sure Rei was following her every word. "Yeah, yeah noises on with it." Rei grunted out. "So I decided to go ahead and check them out when I seen you leaving the mansion." Rei's eyes widened in realization that Serenity had been awake when she left.

"Yeah, so what? I sometimes get up and wander around on the grounds doing a security sweep." "Mmhmm so does this security sweep include sticking your tongue down some strange guys throat?" Serenity giggled. Rei's jaw just dropped and she stared at her best friend like a dumbstruck fool. "No, I- I- I , that wasn't me." Rei sputtered out while her eyes shifted back and forth hoping no one else would come busting through Sere's bedroom door than point and laugh saying it was all a joke. "Nope," Serenity popped the p loudly. I saw'll you two kissing and touching than decided before you decided to get naked, which is a scary thought, turned around and went back. So you going to dish to me or do I gotta tell all the girls about what you were doing so we can all pester you?" Rei let out a huge sigh, "Ok, you got me there Sere, sit down and I'll tell you all about him."

The girls sat there chatting about Rei's new love interest and everything else in between other than Darien. He was Serenity's well kept secret and they would all frown upon her secrecy to meet a man. She was due to find a mate in the next year and it would cause to many problems amongst her clan. She was doomed in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

Jenbunny: =:3 Thank you again. I was really into writing at the moment and was attached to the computer screen so hence the quick chapters. Im trying to even the time out between the two stories by going back n forth. :x but it seems whatever I am listening musically wise is the story I go to.

Arabella violetta: Thank you doll! for all the reviewing you do! And yup Serenity is a vampire and Darien is a wolf :D

Royallovers1418- thank you for the review :)

And I if anyone hasn't noticed my chapters are always between 1,000- 1,500 words. I know they are not that long. But I hope you all enjoy what I do get down and posted up. next chapter will have more to do with Darien

**Chapter 4:**

Serenity sat on her bed laying on her stomach contemplating everything her and Rei had just finished talking about. Rei had claimed she was tired when Serenity really knew she was off yet again to see her mystery man. 'I wish I could tell Rei and Mina about Darien, but they are both so uptight when it comes to me.' Serenity sighed.

"Serenity, your mother would like to talk to you in the brunch room." Luna said to her ward. "Ugh, I already have a feeling I know what this about Luna. I don't want to go in there. You can't make me." Serenity said while stamping her foot on the ground. Her light little temper tantrum made Luna laugh," My lovely Serenity your going whether or not I have to get one of the girls to drag you down the hallway." Serenity looked at Luna in horror," You wouldn't do that to me." Serenity shuddered the last time Luna went and got Rei to bring her to her mother. Rei had chased her throwing fire behind her making her run down the hallways scared. Her favorite dress at the bottoms was scorched. It still sat in her closet as her "garden" dress. It was the only one she was allowed to tend the garden in.

"Fine, Fine, you win this time Luna, I give in, but only because you threatened one of the girls on me." Serenity said while stalking out the door. Luna followed behind closely laughing at how red her ward was. Serenity would get over herself in a few minutes, Luna knew that.

"So mother, what can I do for you?" Serenity said with a bow and a gentle hug. "Now, dear come give your mother a better hug. Maybe I do not require nothing of you and thought I could enjoy your company right now?" Selene said with a smile. Selene was almost an exact replica of her daughter Serenity, minus she was the older Serenity. Her lavender hair flowed to the floor with the same meatballs that Serenity had adorned her head. Her heart shaped face and the way her bangs cupped their ancestry mark seemed perfect. Her pale lips were drawn in a thin line, Selene knew her daughter would be upset with the idea of an arranged marriage, but that could not be avoided. Many a men were coming to call upon the goddess that was her daughter.

Selene sighed, this was going to be hard. "My dear you know as you are appearing your 17th year of life that normally a vampiress is married off either to an arranged marriage or a man of their choosing. But in your case it is special. Your a direct descendant of the goddess lineage so your marriage will be partially of choice, but it will be one of the many prince's or kings that you have to choose from. We will unite our clans and hope for a stronger union. Selene tried to explain this in the easiest manner. Serenity's lip trembled," But mom, I really don't want to get married. I just want to be myself and fall in love. I don't want to be with any of those stuffy assholes." Selene just rolled her eyes at her daughter's language, she knew Makoto was to blame for the foul speech that Serenity had picked up.

"Watch that mouth of yours' before I wash it out with soap Serenity." Selene spoke with superiority. I will make you a deal, my sweet lovely daughter. If you can find a man of your own choosing, whom you love and that loves you deeply back, I will declare any claims that any of the other men put on you null and void. But you have to have that man who is strong enough to lead this coven and put you, along with keeping the peace above everything else. Not too mention, get to making grandbabies right away because I do not want to wait for my grandchildren." Selene finished with a smile

Serenity was in a daze as soon as her mother had said whom you love. The only person or thing she could think of was her Darien. She had known him from such a young age that she knew he was the only person she could ever love. Her heart went out to him and radiated nothing but love.

Selene laughed at the goofy smile that was upon Serenity's face. "My dear." Selene snapped her fingers to her attention. "Were you even paying any attention at all to what I was saying?" "Yes, Mom," Serenity let out in a long whine. "I heard everything little thing that you said. If I find someone to love me, blah blah blah." "You may be excused now to do whatever you please, but please stay inside the lines this time. Or I might have to punish you." Selene spoke so serious that Serenity could just only stare at her gulping.

It took a few seconds for it to register to her that her mother had dismissed her and she was able to go wandering off. Serenity stood up and brushed her dress off swept down with a hug and a kiss to her mother, she took off running out the door slamming it shut loudly.

"Ah, Trista, I thought you were hovering in the shadows. Listening in on my conversations were you?" Selene said with stern authority. "You know no good can come from their union my queen." Trista muttered. "Well be it as that may, have you ever thought that their union could combine the two clans? Hmm, no I know you did not even give that a second thought. Wouldn't you want your princess to be happy in love?" Selene whispered looking down at the floor. Trista felt a wave of grief and sadness swirl around the room. She had upset her queen. "You know some of the prince's will fight for her, my queen. Especially Seiya." Trista tried to let her know this would turn out disasterous.

"Trista, would you rather have your future queen be unhappy as I was the first 500 years?" Selene asked with her eyes glistening. Trista had remembered those times when her queen had sat in the married chambers and laid there desolate. Her mind had seemed dead, but really Selene had drifted off into her happy place. She was a living walking zombie. Trista had laid with her at times, trying to comfort her queen, but nothing seemed to change. Finally her now husband started trying to get Selene to love him. He would come in at night showering her with gifts, telling her of the townspeople who wanted to meet her. He would include her in everything that he could just to snap her out of whatever was making her so empty. King Sol had grown to love Selene and he just wished that she could return the favor.

It wasn't until 505 year of their marriage that the king seemed to start breaking down in front of Selene crying. He wanted her to love him with all his heart, but she was an empty void. He continued on talking about his day, finally mentioning helping a child that had fallen and skinned his knee. He spoke of how he longed to have a child he could hold and call his own with his love that finally smacked Selene back into herself. She had always dreamed of having a child to call her own.

She decided in that moment after hearing how compassionate after listening all these years she would stop being selfish and finally open up to the idea of love. A few months went by and whispers were heard around the castle that the queen finally was up and moving. She was visiting the children in town, enjoying walks through the garden her husband had set up for her, and spending as much time to get to know Sol as she could. Trista had seen the change and embraced it.

After a year of finally giving Sol a try she had announced she was finally pregnant with child. Everyone in the lands were estactic. The not so fond to the fond memories finally faded and Trista sighed," I completely forgot my queen how unhappy you were with your arranged marriage. I am sorry, forgive me." Trista than bowed to Selene. "Oh, Trista, I just wish you could see it as I see it, If they are truly in love, there is no stopping fate from putting them together. I would rather her be out in the open than continue running around hiding these facts from all of us. The smile on her face is so comforting and she's a ray of hope to our people." Selene eyes were watering again, but with tears of joy.

Trista couldn't help but take comfort in Selene's words. Love was around the corner for them all. She knew it would happen eventually for all of the girls, herself included, but she wanted to push it off as long as she could. She left Selene to her peace and wandered off onto the balcony. The roses were blooming beautifully and moon made them sparkle. Trista just sighed and relaxed against the pillar.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

Jenbunny- aww thank you again :D you leave me little reviews each time and it definetely makes me feel pretty great about my writing :)

Arabella Violetta- thank you again :D

Death and Rebirth- I dont plan on stopping this story, maybe taking breaks here and there because of life but I plan on continuing :D

Sorry so short with this chapter

On with the story:

**With the wolves:**

Darien padded off happy that his Serenity had been completely enthralled with his wolf. It made everything feel light and like a heavy weight was off his shoulder. Now the only problem was to go back and deal with his subordinate. Gregori had always followed Darien around since he was a puppy and always followed the rules of the clan. But Darien was pissed off that Gregori had attacked his Serenity without provocation.

Darien stalked forward wandering around the lands still in his wolf body sniffing the grounds to find where his comrade had gone. He was within a few 100 feet of the mansion before finally finding Gregori posted up sitting perfectly on his haunches on a tree stump. "Gregori," Darien bit out catching the young wolf's attention. Gregori looked at Darien with a tilt to his head and a small whimper before jumping off the stump. He than rolled onto his back signifying that Darien was the dominant of the two. "You know better than to attack a female regardless of their species with no provocation." Darien said as he stared down at the younger male. "She hissed at me and I took it as a reaction. Forgive me for acting as we were raised to do to those creatures." The younger male replied.

"Do not lie to me about being provoked by the female, lies will not be tolerated Gregori, you know this. I can smell the deceit rolling off you in waves." Darien tsked his tongue in agitation. Why would he bother even trying to lie to him? He rolled his eyes. "I know, I'm sorry, but shes a creature of the darkness. We were told to attack on site." He than groveled at Darien's feet. "Who ordered this duty?" Darien wanted to get away and go to bed, but he would have to stay and ask what exactly was going on. "Well your father put out the order that if we were to run into any of the creatures' that we were to kill them on the spot even if we had ventured to far." Gregori said while groveling at Darien's feet.

"Speak none of this conversation to anyone. I command you to that." Darien spoke so clear and out of it that all Gregori could do was shake his head yes and slink off hoping he wouldn't be reprieved at a later time. 'Hmm, what is my father up to this time? Could he feel threatened? I wonder by what? Is it the invitation from the Queen and King of the Vampires that had his father in fighting mode? Hmphh, It is not like he was even invited. The invite was to me and my generals.' Darien thought while rolling his eyes in irritation. He would try to find out what his father was up to, but for the moment he had to go rest up for tomorrow would be a long night at this stuffy thing.

It was true, Darien didn't care for this invite for the princess's hand in marriage. He only wanted his Serenity. But if, maybe he could strengthen the bonds between the two clans, than he and his angel could be together. He only had his mate in mind. Little did he know he would be fighting for his mate's hand in marriage.

**Over at the Vampire's clan:**

"Selene, you did what?" Sol screeched at her. Selene had known her husband would be mad, but she wanted her daughter happy. She just wanted to see how her daughter would react to seeing Endyimon the prince would affect her. Selene's heart just soared just thinking about young love. She wasn't even listening to a word her husband said. "Woman, your fucking nuts if you think the wolf prince is setting foot on our property. Let alone trying to vye for Serenity's attention. I will not have my only pride and joy manhandled by such a beast." Sol was screaming now.

The little vein in his forehead was very promnient. Selene let out a soft noise that sounded let a mix between a giggle and a sigh. She eyed her husbandly seriously before giggling outloud now. Sol stood staring at her like she really had gone crazy. "Sol, I love you, but if you interfere with Serenity's lovelife or fate, I will deny you for the rest of time." Selene said with a strick look upon her face. Sol couldn't believe it, for the first time in all of the time they had been together she was willing to deny him sexual pleasures.

The look on Selene's face said it all, if he interfered in any way, shape, or form that him and his hand would be well acquainted for the rest of his life. He shook his head and let out a deep sigh, "I will not interfere in Serenity's life my love, but I really do not want that mangy wolf in here." Selene smiled and gave Sol a curt nod, a kiss on the cheek. She gave him a wink before walking away waggling her ass back and forth letting Sol know it was on and she would make him forget all about this predicament.


End file.
